Most musical compositions normally consist of more than one key, so that, when playing the musical composition with a musical instrument, the modulation is usually difficult to the person who is not familiar with music or musical techniques.
In this regard, there are various tables and/or books which can provide a reference for scales on different keys. However the conventional published talks and/or books are inconvenient to carry about and are sometimes considered abstruse to the novice.